Cold as Ice, Deceptive as Desert Sand
by Mandolina Lightrobber
Summary: “We can never be fixed, but we cannot be broken more, nor destroyed completely, for we are one another's destruction.” [Thief King Bakura x High Priest Seto]


**Since Pearl Of The Dark Age wanted me to put it here instead of leaving it on my LiveJournal account, here it is! Be happy!**

**A/N:** Written for a LiveJournal community **1sentence**; 50 sentences for the pairing Thief King Bakura and High Priest Seto.

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim.

**Warnings:** shounen-ai, mention of sex and violence.

* * *

**Cold as Ice, Deceptive as Desert Sand**

**01 – Motion**

He could remain motionless for hours, -- watching him through half-lidded eyes, following his every move with untamed fire in his gaze, and Seto found himself losing to this madness again and again.

**02 – Cool**

Dressed in his regal clothing Seto looked as formidable as a stone wall, yet Bakura knew better, having spent countless nights stripping the priest of his robes and his power.

**03 – Young**

He was often amazed at how young and unprotected the priest looked in his sleep, and proud too, for he was the only one who held this gem in his grip, and he would be damned if he ever let it slip from his hand.

**04 – Last**

Seto often wondered how Bakura got past the guards and invaded the castle unnoticed, and with those musings came the inexplicable fear of them getting caught; each and every night could be the prelude to their downfall, each and every night could be the final stone on their grave.

**05 – Wrong**

Ishizu had noticed the changes in Seto and had approached him in the gardens to express her concerns, but he had been able to dodge all her arrows and assure her that he was merely concerned about the Pharaoh; and later that night Bakura had roared in laughter when he had attempted to accuse him about creating such situation.

**06 – Gentle**

There was nothing gentle in what happened between them every night, but neither of the two men needed it.

**07 – One**

Priest Seto had a family, he had fellow priests and priestesses, he had servants and an army, yet among all those men he was alone -- a stranger not being able to fit in, and no matter which direction he looked in, loneliness was the one thing that grinned back at him; at least until a certain thief emerged from the shadows.

**08 – Thousand**

If need be, Bakura was a thousand man army all by himself, taking lives of the palace guards as if they were nothing but a waterside reeds, invading the halls and sanctuaries like a sandstorm, leaving only destruction in its wake; yet it all fell short when he was confronted by the High Priest.

**09 – King**

He was the King of Thieves, respected by his men and feared by all of the people of Egypt, and what truly complimented his self-crowned persona was the greatest jewel he had ever stolen – the very cousin of the Pharaoh, the highest of priests that could match up to him in power.

**10 – Learn**

Seto quickly learned that a barraged door was not a hindrance to Bakura, but the first time he had tried to avoid their nightly meeting had cost him a lot of pain and blood.

**11 – Blur**

Sometimes Bakura moved so fast that the outlines of items disappeared in a blur; it was necessary to have a lightning-fast reaction if one wanted to survive in the desert, especially if you happened to have half of the royal army on your heels with Seto in the lead.

**12 – Wait**

He could sit hidden just outside Seto's window and wait for the priest to return from his religious duties, and no matter how long a time he spent in the palace's territory, not one guard had noticed his presence.

**13 – Change**

Seto could always feel a change in the air whenever Bakura was nearby; he did not have to see the white-haired thief to know that he was there – it was more than enough with the treacherous wisp in the air.

**14 – Command**

They were both men of high positions (though in different societies), and barking off commands was their everyday.

**15 – Hold**

"So," Bakura drawled, holding Seto's wrists down, their bodies so close together that it was hard to breathe for the both of them, "you thought you could avoid me tonight?"

**16 – Need**

To feel one another's naked body pressed up against the other had quickly become a necessity that made them feel and kept alive in the most twisted way possible.

**17 – Vision**

Bakura had proved countless of times that he was nothing but a mirage on the white-hot sands of the desert, and those who crossed his path rarely lived to tell the tale about a demon on a black horse shedding blood like the all-mighty Sun God shed his light, and Seto was the one who could see what remained when that mask got removed.

**18 – Attention**

Seto was always alert, having to deal with so many unpleasant things that belonged with his title, and losing focus was something unfathomable for him, yet he often lost concentration when Bakura was involved.

**19 – Soul**

"They say you're soulless," Seto addressed the wall in front of his vision, the real target of this sentence standing behind him and breathing in his ear; Bakura only laughed about it, "As are you, High Priest. As are you..."

**20 – Picture**

For as long as the sky remained blue, the image of the Priest's eyes would follow his every step, reminding Bakura of the destruction he had allowed to come inside himself.

**21 – Fool**

Sometimes Seto cursed himself for being such a fool to let a criminal get such a strong hold of himself, yet the memories of the nights they spent together were always but a step behind and did not hesitate to silence his conscience.

**22 – Mad**

Bakura smiled to himself, relishing in the power he held over the other man, loving the feeling his surrender awakened in him, and so he indulged in this madness again and again; he was crazy, yes, but he was not the only one.

**23 – Child**

He was like a child, Seto often thought, wanting so many things at once, and acting like a spoiled brat if he could not get at least one of them, yet he was far more dangerous in his goals and wishes than any child could ever be.

**24 – Now**

"Now then," Seto smirked, having triumphed over the thief and holding him pinned down to the bed, "consider this war lost!", but Bakura threw his head back in laughter before announcing, "The real war has not even begun yet, my priest."

**25 – Shadow**

Seto was aware of his shadow growing longer, but was reluctant to leave the temple for he knew what was waiting for him in his room; he did not want to see that face anymore, did not want to look into those violet eyes, he was so immersed in his haunting thoughts that he did not notice a lone shadow slipping from its shelter behind a pillar.

**26 – Goodbye**

Because one day they would part, because it could not continue this way, because he was a High Priest and his lover – a Thief King; two different worlds that did not fit together, that should have nothing to do with one another, that had no future, and yet they were breathing side by side through the dark nights of Egypt.

**27 – Hide**

He liked to hide, liked to stay among the shadows and watch the High Priest pretend in front of the royal court and the Pharaoh; Bakura had corrupted the man and it made him proud.

**28 – Fortune**

It was an unthinkable turn of luck, that night when they first had confronted each other with thoughts of revenge and retribution in mind, and neither of them had expected the real outcome of this encounter.

**29 – Safe**

"It's not safe here," Seto hissed, and he was right – though the corridor was empty at the moment, the royal guards used this passage to switch shifts with those keeping guard on Pharaoh's chambers, but Bakura's whispered answer was assuring as always, "We can always kill them, lover."

**30 – Ghost**

_If I wouldn't know better_, Seto smirked to himself upon entering the tomb of the Pharaoh's ancestors, _I'd think it was the Ka of one of the former Pharaohs returning to visit his descendant, _and as the priest turned his head to look, the apparition had already disappeared.

**31 – Book**

Rolls of papyrus flew across the room as Seto raged – he had not managed to find what he had been looking for; Bakura snuck up behind him and slid his arms around the priest's waist, hands leisurely travelling across the exposed skin, "Easy there, my Priest. We'll find the Book of Dead even if we have to turn half of Egypt upside down."

**32 – Eye**

Bakura would always seek out his eyes and hold them captive within his gaze when they were in the middle of sex; they both wanted to belong somewhere, yet had no place left to go other than one another.

**33 – Never**

One thing they never did was speak about the future, and it was because they both knew that there would be no future for them.

**34 – Sing**

They had spent hours riding through the desert, hiding and hunting, pursuing one another, the hunter switching positions with the hunted until the night fell upon them and the desert winds and sand sang a soft lullaby for the two entwined bodies on the floor of an old ruined temple.

**35 – Sudden**

The realization that he was all alone in the middle of the desert struck suddenly – Seto had not even fully awakened yet when his conscious whispered to him that the Thief King was gone leaving his body still burning with marks of the night they had spent in one another's embrace.

**36 – Stop**

"Stop," Bakura put his hand in front of Seto and narrowed his eyes at the room they had just entered – they both knew better than to rush forward when the best of the best tomb guards awaited them –, but they had gotten through so many traps already that a few more did not matter much.

**37 – Time**

Time was their greatest enemy, and it always seemed to have just gotten dark when Ra was already rising up in the sky, making their nights seem impossibly short when they just could not get enough of one another.

**38 – Wash**

It seemed as though they never would be able to wash each other's scent off of their skin, – so much passion had been shed in the nights before, and every new night they kept on burning into each others skin, singing every nerve until complete devastation took over and something unfixable broke deep inside them, over and over again.

**39 – Torn**

Every morning when Bakura snuck away from the sleeping High Priest, something tore inside him and he could not find peace for the entire day.

**40 – History**

"Forget the past, put it behind you," Bakura whispered in Seto's ear, hasty hands exploring his body, claiming and possessing, keeping bound and fuelling lustful desires, and Seto let go of it and remained in the here and now, feeling and burning, giving as much as he received until there was no past and no future, only the meeting of their lips and the clash of their tongues.

**41 – Power**

They were both after power and it was what kept them together, yet it was also what would turn them against one another one day.

**42 – Bother**

"How bothersome," Bakura grinned, pinning Seto to the wall after the narrow mountain path had crumbled under his feet; they were chest to chest and skin to skin since the High Priest had discarded his regal garments for a more lighter (and revealing) attire, and despite the desire that had roared through his veins, Seto's reply was as scornful as always, "It wouldn't be if you had picked a better route."

**43 – God**

Bakura was King and God in the desert, familiar with every last inch of the waste land, knowing where to hide and how to remain unseen, how to suddenly appear for a sudden attack and just as quickly disappear from sight, and for that ability he was viewed as the terror by the simple people and royal court alike, and now Seto was standing by his side.

**44 – Wall**

There always seemed to be some sort of a barrier, a wall between them that could never be torn down, and they did not even want to because that would lead them into other's soul too far to ever come back, and they were still in need of a backdoor in this strange relationship.

**45 – Naked**

The stone wall was breathing coldness against Seto's skin, making him shiver, and in front of Bakura he always felt naked and exposed as if those eyes could look past his exterior and deep into his soul, but of course, in the position they were in now, their eyes told the same story of lust and longing.

**46 – Drive**

Their relationship was just like a wild ride – ups and downs, highs and lows, wild clashes and rough make-ups, and something still drove them on, exploring how far they could go with one another.

**47 – Harm**

To maintain their strength in one another's eyes they had to hurt each other and stoically take the pain the other dished out, and to do it with a smirk on their face.

**48 – Precious**

Seto was a precious thing for Bakura, something to be always kept close at hand and heavily guarded, and the thief did everything possible to bind the priest to him, most of the time – quite literally.

**49 – Hunger**

Seto's back collided with a wall and he snarled in protest, but there was no time for a response blow because Bakura had already moved in for the kill, his hunger for the priest showing through the rough handling.

**50 – Believe**

"Do you even believe in the gods?" Seto asked, his eyes set on the darkening horizon in the distance; Bakura glanced at him sideways and a faint smirk appeared on his lips, "No. And you shouldn't, either."


End file.
